particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
National Air Force (Kanjor)
'The People's National Air Force '(Canrillaise: L'Armée de l'Air Populaire) is the aerial operations wing of the People's National Military Force (Canrillaise: L'Force Nationale de Militaire Populaire). The goal of the Air Force is to secure and protect Kanjorien interests and safeguard Kanjor and the world from threats, while also being used as humanitarian support and protection for Kanjorien and Canrillaise officials and leaders. The Air Force, reorganized and rearmed in 4693, now consists of TBD multirole, support, AEW&C, and transport aircraft. Command Structure and Air Divisions The National Air Force is lead by the Commandant-General, who is elected by all those that serve under them. The current Commandant-General is Vivian Rochefort, who was elected to her position in October 4693 and had served in the Air Force for 7 years prior. The Air Force is divided into 7 Air Divisions (Canrillaise: Division Aérienne 1), one for each Région, and 2 for foreign service, intervention missions, or for official protection abroad. Each Air Division is divided into 10 Air Wings (Canrillaise: Aile Aérienne), and each Air Wing is subdivided into 5 Air Squadrons (Canrillaise: escadron aérien) Example Air Division: * Air Division 1: La Tondelle (Est) ** Air Wing 1 *** Air Squadron 1 *** Air Squadron 2 *** Air Squadron 3 *** Air Squadron 4 *** Air Squadron 5 ** Air Wing 2 *** Air Squadron 1 *** Air Squadron 2 *** Air Squadron 3 *** Air Squadron 4 *** Air Squadron 5 ** Air Wing 3 *** Air Squadron 1 *** Air Squadron 2 *** Air Squadron 3 *** Air Squadron 4 *** Air Squadron 5 ** Air Wing 4 *** Air Squadron 1 *** Air Squadron 2 *** Air Squadron 3 *** Air Squadron 4 *** Air Squadron 5 ** Air Wing 5 *** Air Squadron 1 *** Air Squadron 2 *** Air Squadron 3 *** Air Squadron 4 *** Air Squadron 5 ** Air Wing 6 *** Air Squadron 1 *** Air Squadron 2 *** Air Squadron 3 *** Air Squadron 4 *** Air Squadron 5 ** Air Wing 7 *** Air Squadron 1 *** Air Squadron 2 *** Air Squadron 3 *** Air Squadron 4 *** Air Squadron 5 ** Air Wing 8 *** Air Squadron 1 *** Air Squadron 2 *** Air Squadron 3 *** Air Squadron 4 *** Air Squadron 5 ** Air Wing 9 *** Air Squadron 1 *** Air Squadron 2 *** Air Squadron 3 *** Air Squadron 4 *** Air Squadron 5 ** Air Wing 10 *** Air Squadron 1 *** Air Squadron 2 *** Air Squadron 3 *** Air Squadron 4 *** Air Squadron 5 Air Bases Kanjor has 12 Air Force and Naval Air Force bases, placed in strategic locations around the nation. * La Tondelle (Est) ** Air Base Gold (Canrillaise: Base Aérienne de Or) ** Air Base Silicon (Canrillaise: Base Aérienne de Silicium) * La Tondelle (Ouest) ** Air Base Titanium (Canrillaise: Base Aérienne de Titane) ** Air Base Silver (Canrillaise: Base Aérienne de Argent) * Martois ** Air Base Platinum (Canrillaise: Base Aérienne de Platine) ** Air Base Chlorine (Canrillaise: Base Aérienne de Chlore) * Oléri ** Air Base Caesium (Canrillaise: Base Aérienne de Césium) ** Air Base Praseodymium (Canrillaise: Base Aérienne de Praséodyme) * Numineux ** Air Base Iodine (Canrillaise: Base Aérienne de Iode) ** Air Base Neodymium (Canrillaise: Base Aérienne de Néodyme) Equipment and Aircraft Category:Kanjor Category:Armed Forces of Kanjor